Narben
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Peter und Walter Bishop in einer nächtlichen Begegnung. Spoilerwarnung: wer die 4. Staffel bis Folge 13 noch nicht kennt, sollte diese Story vorläufig beiseite legen!


Warnung: Spoiler bis Folge 4.13 !

**Disclaimer:** Ideen und Figuren gehören Warner Brothers/Bad Robot/Fox – ich habe sie mir nur zum Spielen ausgeliehen. Bei der Produktion dieser Fanfiction kam keiner der Darsteller zu Schaden.

**Vorwort:** Wir befinden uns in der 4. Staffel, nach Folge 4.09 (Enemy of my Enemy). Walter hat zugestimmt, Peter bei der Rückkehr in seine Zeitlinie zu helfen. Seit dem sind ein paar Wochen vergangen…

* * *

_Olivia: "Maybe I don't remember everything, 'cause I - I don't remember you having this scar." _

_Peter: "You wouldn't. I only got that one a month ago."_

_(A Better Human Being – S4 E13)_

* * *

Das Labor war für die Nacht abgedunkelt, und nur das gelegentliche leise Summen eines Gas-Chromatographen war zu hören. Doch dann, kurz bevor das erste Dämmerlicht des neuen Tages durch die hoch liegenden Fenster dringen konnte, flammten plötzlich die Deckenleuchten auf. Schritte durchbrachen die Stille und es klopfte an der Türe zu Walter Bishops Schlafraum.

„Dr. Bishop?"

Es war FBI-Junior-Agent Tim. Er klopfte ein weiteres Mal, diesmal etwas nachdrücklicher.

„Dr. Bishop? Sie haben Besuch…"

Der alte Wissenschaftler gab ein unwilliges Stöhnen von sich, als er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte.

„Besuch? Es ist… 4 Uhr morgens!"

„Ja, Sir, entschuldigen Sie. Aber es ist Peter – er… braucht Ihre Hilfe!"

„Meine Hilfe? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nun ja, nichts wirklich Schlimmes, glaube ich - aber…"

„Na gut, gut… ich komme gleich," unterbrach ihn Walter Bishop unwillig.

Umständlich befreite er sich aus seinen Bettdecken und zog sich einen Bademantel an. Was konnte Peter um diese Uhrzeit nur von ihm wollen? Wobei könnte er Hilfe brauchen?

In den letzten Tagen waren sie mit ihren Arbeiten an dem Interface für die Maschine nicht wirklich vorangekommen, was beide sehr frustriert hatte. Die technischen Möglichkeiten waren zu begrenzt um ihre Ideen in die Realität umzusetzen. Wenn – wie Peter behauptet hatte, dieses geheimnisvolle und imposante Gebilde in einer mindestens 15 Jahre entfernten Zukunft gebaut worden war, dann schien es praktisch unmöglich zu sein, mit den primitiven Mitteln der heutigen Zeit ein Teil davon nachzubauen und auch noch zu modifizieren.

Der FBI-Agent hatte sich bereits wieder auf seinen Bewacher-Posten im Flur zurückgezogen. Walters „Besuch" erwartete ihn auf einem Hocker im Labor sitzend, eine Jacke über die Schultern geworfen und ein blutdurchtränktes Tuch um die linke Hand geschlungen.

„Peter! Was ist passiert?"

Peter Bishop war nicht nach Reden zumute. Er fühlte sich elend, seine verletzte Hand pochte im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages und er kämpfte gegen eine langsam aufkommende Übelkeit an. Nun stand plötzlich Walter vor ihm, nachlässig in einen braunen Bademantel gehüllt, Plüschpantoffeln an den Füßen. Ein so sehr vertrauter Anblick, dass er sich mit Nachdruck klar machen musste: _das ist nicht mein Walter!_

„Ein Schnitt mit einer Glasscherbe," war seine knappe Antwort. Er hoffte, dass der alte Herr nicht weiter nachfragen würde. „Ich glaube, da sind ein paar Stiche notwendig. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, Walter."

„Ich? Ja… sicher. Lass mich das ansehen. Moment, Moment. Warte!"

In aller Eile suchte Walter Dinge zusammen, von denen er vermutete, dass sie nützlich sein könnten. Er nahm einen Rollwagen, bedeckte ihn mit einem sterilen Tuch, legte Verbandsmaterialien darauf, Desinfektionslösung, Nähutensilien, Pinzetten und eine Schere. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er alles gefunden hatte. Zwischendurch warf er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf seinen Patienten. Peter wartete geduldig und regungslos, in Gedanken versunken. Er war blass, hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. In einem solch desolaten Zustand hatte er den jungen Mann bisher noch nicht erlebt.

Als Walter schließlich den Rollwagen neben ihn schob und sich einen Stuhl heranzog, konnte er den Alkohol riechen. „Du bist betrunken!" stellte er grimmig fest.

„Ja."

Eine Welle der Beschämung durchfuhr Peter – gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum es ihm etwas ausmachte, so vor Walter zu sitzen. Wie ein kleiner, unvernünftiger Junge, der bei einer Dummheit erwischt worden war. Er hatte definitiv zu viel getrunken.

‚_Bitte frag jetzt nicht weiter' _sagte der Blick, den er Walter zuwarf. Der schien zu verstehen. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zog Peters Arm zu sich heran und wickelte vorsichtig das Tuch ab.

„So, dann lass mal sehen."

Eine tiefe, immer noch blutende Wunde von gut 5 Zentimetern Länge kam zum Vorschein. Sie zog sich auf der Innenseite der Hand quer über den Handballen bis hinunter zum Gelenk. Peter biss die Zähne zusammen, als Walter die Verletzung näher in Augenschein nahm und die Wundränder behutsam reinigte.

„Das war Glück im Unglück, die Arterie ist knapp verfehlt. Du hast Recht, das muss genäht werden. Kannst du alle Finger bewegen?"

Peter nickte.

„Gut, gut. Ich hole aber besser noch etwas Lidocain."

Walter drückte ein Stück Verbandsgaze auf die Wunde. „Hier, halte das so lange fest"

„Lidocain… wo habe ich das hingeräumt?" murmelte er, während er in einem der Regale kramte.

„Vielleicht in den Kühlschrank?" mutmaßte Peter.

„Jaja… im Kühlschrank. Ahja, da ist es," stellte Walter erfreut fest.

Aus einer Schublade holte er noch eine Spritze und setzte sich wieder Peter gegenüber. Konzentriert zog er die klare Flüssigkeit auf.

„Das ist jetzt vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm…" kündigte er an, während er noch einige Luftblasen aus der Spritze entfernte. „Leg deine Hand hier hin, ja, so..."

Als die Nadel in das offene Fleisch der Wunde eindrang, zog Peter scharf Luft ein.

„Es wird gleich besser, Peter."

„Ich weiß, Walter!" presste er mühsam heraus, und es klang unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt.

„Natürlich, du bist ja kein kleiner Junge mehr, so wie damals…."

Walter schien wieder für einen kurzen Moment vergessen zu haben, wer dort vor ihm saß. Einen Herzschlag später ging dem alten Mann auf, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich meine… du…" stotterte er.

„Schon gut. Ist schon okay, Walter!"

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln versuchte Peter, die Situation zu entschärfen. Mit Erfolg. Walter fing sich schnell wieder und begann mit routinierten Handgriffen, Fäden, Nadeln und Nadelhalter vorzubereiten. Ohne davon aufzuschauen fragte er beiläufig:

„Wie ist das genau passiert?"

So schnell gab Walter nicht auf. Natürlich nicht. Bisher hatte Peter es selber vermieden, darüber nachzudenken, warum er hier mit einer zerschnittenen Hand saß. Es war geschehen. Punkt.

„Das ist unwichtig." antwortete er deshalb, in der Hoffnung weitere Fragen damit abblocken zu können. Eine geringe Hoffnung. Er hatte mittlerweile 4 verschiedene Versionen von Walter Bishop kennen gelernt, und keiner dieser Männer ließ sich mit Floskeln abspeisen.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Peter! Du bist nicht mein Sohn, aber ich habe Elisabeth ein Versprechen gegeben. Außerdem…" Walter blickte ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. Peter schluckte.

„Außerdem was?"

„Außerdem… wenn du mein Sohn wärst, würde ich mir Sorgen machen. Das tun Eltern nun mal. Elisabeth – die _andere_ Elisabeth – sagte, dass auch ein wenig von unseren Söhnen in dir sei… das gibt mir eine gewisse Verantwortung. Also, was ist passiert?"

Peter schaute zu Boden, um sich zu sammeln. Er beschloss, die vorsichtige Rücksichtnahme, mit der er Walter bisher begegnet war, aufzugeben. Diese Version von Dr. Bishop war nicht so empfindlich und so verrückt wie es oft den Anschein hatte. In seinen luziden Momenten war er manchmal rationaler als viele andere Menschen, die sich für normal hielten. Schließlich blickte Peter ihm offen ins Gesicht.

„Walter, du musst nicht so tun, als ob dir etwas an mir liegt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn die Maschine funktioniert… wenn wir das Interface ans Laufen bekommen und ich nach Hause zurückkehre, dann werden wir uns nie mehr wiedersehen. Ich sollte hier gar nicht existieren… vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn wir uns nicht zu sehr… aufeinander einlassen."

„Sei nicht so dickköpfig, Peter! Du hättest mit dieser Verletzung auch in ein Krankenhaus gehen können, um das behandeln zu lassen. Stattdessen bist du hier. Warum?"

Ja, warum? Peter seufzte. Ihm dämmerte es langsam, dass das Argument _„Ich existiere offiziell nicht, also kann ich mich nicht an Außenstehende wenden"_ eine Ausrede gewesen war, mit der er sich selbst getäuscht hatte. Eine schnelle, einfache Lösung. Sein Alkoholpegel war dabei hilfreich gewesen.  
Doch hier saß Walter Bishop vor ihm – und auch wenn dieser Mann in diesem Universum und in dieser Zeitlinie nicht annähernd das Recht besaß, von väterlicher Verantwortung zu sprechen, schien er trotzdem eine besondere Verbindung zu ihm zu haben. Er verdiente eine ehrliche Antwort. Also versuchte Peter, den alkoholbedingten Nebel in seinem Gehirn zu bändigen und seine Gedanken zu entwirren.

„Wir kommen mit unserer Arbeit hier nicht voran. Unsere Mittel sind einfach zu begrenzt… ich habe versucht, das zu vergessen, zu verdrängen, wenigstens für eine Weile. Ich habe ein paar Drinks in einer Bar genommen. Aber es hat nicht geholfen." gestand er.

„Natürlich nicht." kommentierte Walter trocken.

Oh ja, Walter hatte sicher genug Erfahrungen mit dem Verdrängen unangenehmer Tatsachen gesammelt. Mehr als genug. Peter kämpfte kurz gegen einen neuen Anflug von Übelkeit an und nahm dann den Faden wieder auf:

„Olivia hat mir erzählt, dass ich dir hier im Labor erschienen bin - einige Tage, bevor ich im Reiden Lake auftauchte. Sie sagte, dass du alle spiegelnden Oberflächen mit Tüchern verhängt hast. Und dass es dich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Du hast dich deshalb selbst verletzt."

„Olivia übertreibt gerne, was solche Dinge angeht." Walter lächelte verlegen.

Peter war sich sicher, dass Olivia Dunham bei ihrer Schilderung von Walters versuchter Selbst-Lobotomie nicht übertrieben hatte. Doch Walter ließ ihm keine Zeit, das Thema auszuweiten: „Aber was hat das mit deiner Wunde zu tun, Peter?"

„Ich kam nach Hause… ich bin in die Küche gegangen, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Erinnerst du dich an den Küchenschrank mit den Glastüren, neben der Spüle?"

„Der Gewürzschrank."

„Ich konnte darin mein Spiegelbild sehen. Und ich erinnerte mich an Olivias Schilderung, wie dich dieser Anblick geängstigt hat. Ich dachte daran, dass ich hier gar nicht hergehöre."

Peter schaute kurz auf um die Wirkung seiner Worte auf Walter zu ergründen. Er wollte ihn nicht unnötig aufregen und mit seinen Sorgen belasten. Der alte Herr hatte wahrlich schon genug durchgemacht. Doch Walter machte einen gefassten Eindruck. Also fuhr er fort:

„Ich hatte in meinem Leben ständig das Gefühl, am falschen Platz zu sei. Nur nicht in den Jahren, in denen ich mit Olivia zusammen war. Doch selbst während dieser Zeit habe ich schwere Fehler begangen Ich habe ein ganzes Universum zerstört. Ich war daran schuld, dass Walternate Olivia getötet hat." Er fuhr sich mit der gesunden Hand durch die Haare und holte tief Luft. „Und hier habe dich glauben lassen, dass du wieder deinen Verstand verlierst und nach St. Clair's zurückgeschickt wirst. Ich konnte mein Spiegelbild einfach nicht ertragen."

„Du warst wütend, verzweifelt, und hast die Glastüre zerschlagen," stellte Walter fest.

„Ja. Eine blöde Idee."

Walter nickte traurig und verständnisvoll. „Mein Peter war auch sehr impulsiv. Das hat ihn oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

Peter überging die Bemerkung, denn plötzlich war ihm klar, was genau ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sich an Walter zu wenden - anstatt seine Verletzung in einem Krankenhaus behandeln zu lassen und damit einen weiteren Eintrag in seiner FBI-Akte zu riskieren. Letztendlich war er offiziell immer noch ein „Fringe-Vorfall".

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Olivia davon erfährt. Die Situation ist auch so schon schwierig genug. Ich weiß, dass sie sich irgendwie dafür verantwortlich fühlen würde, auch wenn sie es nicht zugibt. Sie ist - bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten - meiner Olivia so ähnlich… " seine Stimme wurde brüchig und leise, „manchmal vergesse ich in ihrer Nähe für ein paar Sekunden, dass ich am falschen Platz bin."

Walter antwortete nicht, aber ihm schien die Erklärung vorläufig zu reichen. Konzentriert widmete er sich nun Peters Verletzung. Er tupfte noch einmal das Blut von der Wunde und begann, langsam und akkurat Stich neben Stich zu setzen.

„Dich hier zu haben und zu sehen, was hätte sein können wenn ich nicht versagt hätte ist… nicht einfach für mich." gestand er nach einer Weile.

„Das weiß ich, Walter. Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir trotzdem hilfst, nach Hause zu finden."

„Manchmal ist es, als wäre mein Peter nie gestorben. Und dann kommt plötzlich die Erinnerung zurück und ich… kann es in dem Moment nicht ertragen, dich anzusehen."

„Ich verstehe das, Walter – du glaubst gar nicht, _wie_ gut ich das verstehe."

Der Ältere lachte bitter: „Wir sind schon ein merkwürdiges Gespann, nicht wahr? Ein alter Mann, der nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf ist und ein junger Kerl, der eigentlich gar nicht existiert und auf die Möglichkeit einer Zeitreise hofft."

Schließlich betrachtet Walter Bishop sein fertiges Werk mit leicht unzufriedener Miene und deckte die Wunde mit einem großen Pflaster ab. „Du wirst eine Narbe zurückbehalten - meine Hände sind nicht mehr so ruhig wie sie sein sollten und ich bin kein erfahrener Chirurg."

„Das macht nichts. Eine Narbe mehr oder weniger…" antwortet Peter. Ein Seitenblick von Walter sagte ihm, dass der Wissenschaftler genau wusste, dass er nicht nur von körperlichen Narben sprach.

Peter bewegte vorsichtig und prüfend seine Hand. „Danke, Walter! Gute Arbeit."

„Olivia ist in letzter Zeit selten hier - vermutlich versucht sie, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, was sicher nicht die schlechteste Idee ist. Sie wird nichts hiervon erfahren, " griff Walter das Thema wieder auf, „aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„Und die wäre?"

Walter lächelte hintergründig.

„Du kommst zukünftig morgens zum Frühstück her. Agent Tommy weigert sich, mir beim Essen Gesellschaft zu leisten, seit er letztens eine meiner neuen Kuchen-Kreationen probiert hat. Und Astroid frühstückt morgens zu Hause mit ihrem Vater, wofür ich natürlich vollstes Verständnis habe."

„Was war das für eine Kuchen-Kreation, Walter?" fragte Peter misstrauisch und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass auch diese Version von Walter eine Vorliebe für ungewöhnliche Nahrungsmittel-Kombinationen hegte und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Eine Tarte flambée mit Leber und Kiwi. Ich gebe zu, nicht eine meiner besten Ideen. Aber warum fangen wir nicht gleich mit dem ersten Frühstück an? Die Sonne geht gerade auf!"

„Walter… ich bin nicht hungrig, wirklich!" wehrte Peter ab. Er war sich sicher, dass er in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand nicht in der Lage sein würde, auch nur eines von Walters harmloseren Frühstücksexperimenten angemessen zu würdigen.

„Papperlapapp! Du brauchst etwas Vernünftiges im Magen, mein Junge. Was hältst du von einem klassischen Erdnussbutter-und-Gelee-Sandwich?"

„Erdnussbutter und Gelee?" wiederholte Peter versonnen. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf:  
Walter in der Küche des alten Hauses, wie er - ein Lied vor sich hinsummend – einen ganzen Berg dieser Sandwiches zubereitete, um den Schrecken zu verarbeiten, nachdem sein Sohn beinahe das Opfer der chinesischen Wunderheiler-Mafia geworden war.  
Walter, der darauf bestand, dass er einige der frischen Crêpes probierte, nachdem Peter mit seiner Hilfe, einer schnellen Reaktion und viel Glück fast unversehrt einem jugendlichen, telekinetisch veranlagten Entführer entkommen konnte.

Auch _sein _Walter hatte Essen immer als ein Mittel betrachtet, um Wogen zu glätten und Nerven zu beruhigen – mit erstaunlichem Erfolg. Ein warmes, vertrautes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, und dieses Mal versuchte Peter nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Einverstanden. Erdnussbutter und Gelee klingt prima, Walter."


End file.
